


MMOM 29 - Cat With the Cream

by beren



Series: Better Late Than Never [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg decides to test Bill's stamina. (Prequel to <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/240174.html">Better Late Than Never</a> - but you don't have to have read that to understand this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 29 - Cat With the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the Beta

**Title:** MMOM 29 - Cat With the Cream  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, toys  
 **Summary:** Georg decides to test Bill's stamina. (Prequel to [Better Late Than Never](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/240174.html) \- but you don't have to have read that to understand this)  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the Beta  
 **Word count:** 1,905  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Bill stretched, enjoying the slight burn in his arse as Georg disappeared to the bathroom. He couldn't help smiling as the pleasant after effects of really good sex floated around his system; there was really nothing quite like it. It was as good as the high he got on stage, even better when Georg was feeling particularly horny. He could go all day if Geog would let him, but his stamina seemed to consternate Georg, so he didn't usually even ask for round two unless Georg seemed completely up for it.

It had been a great concert the night before and he'd still been on a high when he'd woken up that morning, so he had sought out Georg to share his good mood. Georg seemed to have been expecting him and they had just had wild and passionate sex. There would probably be lude comments from whoever had the next room (he thought it was David) when they finally surfaced, because they had been rather loud.

"You really look like the cat with the cream," Georg said, walking back in from the bathroom; "you should have gone into the porn business; you'd be incredibly popular."

Bill laughed.

"I like sex," he said and made a haughty face, "but I am not an exhibitionist."

"But the question is," Georg said with a mischievous smile, "exactly how much do you like sex?"

It was then that Bill realised Georg was hiding something behind his back and he sat up a little to see if he could get a better view.

"What are you holding?" he asked, not really worried, just curious.

"Some things you're going to like," Georg promised, walking over, "and that might actually test your stamina."

Then Georg dumped several objects onto the bed and Bill found himself examining them. He knew sex toys when he saw them; he just wasn't completely sure what they all were, since he had little experience with such things. He picked up one little pink one that was attached to a chord and what had to be a controller; it was the shape of the little plastic containers that came out of vending machines for kids. Looking up at Georg, he gave his lover a quizzical look.

"Well we can start with that one," Georg said with a smile and took the controller from his hand. "I think you'll enjoy this."

Georg pressed the pad on the controller and the device in his hand began to vibrate.

"Does it go where I think it goes?" he asked, not worried about looking like a complete beginner with Georg.

"But of course," Georg replied and took it from him. "Spread 'em, lover boy, we're going to see if you like a little artificial stimulation."

The expression on Georg's face was so full of childish glee that Bill wasn't about to say no, so he relaxed back onto the bed and lifted his knees. He watched intently as Georg reached for the lube and put some on the still vibrating toy. There was no need for any preparation since he was still loose from their earlier activities, but it was still odd when Georg pushed the toy against his entrance.

"Oh," he said as the vibration snaked through his body.

His muscles seemed to like it too if the way they opened up and swallowed the toy was anything to go by and when it bumped against his prostate he gasped. It couldn't have been more than five minutes since his orgasm, but he felt himself beginning to grow hard again already.

"Like that?" Georg asked, as he wound his fingers into the bed sheets.

"Oh yeah," Bill said, letting his head to fall back onto the pillow.

Georg must have done something, because he felt the vibrations go up a notch along with his heartbeat and breathing. It was quite incredible, he could feel the vibration running all through his body, even his nose was tingling as the sensations travelled up through his bones. It was concentrated in his groin and he couldn't help squirming a little as it stimulated his prostate and hence just about everything else with almost painful intensity.

Georg leaned over and rubbed his stomach slowly in an almost soothing manner as he whimpered and moved. It was the kind of sensation that was on the edge of being too much and he had to bite his lip to stop from asking Georg to end it. Part of him liked it, liked it a lot in fact, but the rest of him was undecided.

"Still okay," Georg asked, stroking his abdomen in gentle circles.

Bill just hummed in reply as his body adjusted to the overload.

"If it's too much, just say," Georg told him, but Bill didn't want it to stop.

His body was responding to the direct sensations and it didn't take long before he was fully hard again. He had never felt something quite so intense and it demanded all his attention so completely that he literally couldn't think about anything else. It was like the first time Georg had taken him; so new and different that it forced all other things from his mind.

"Talk to me, Bill," Georg said in a low sexy voice.

That just made Bill moan long and wantonly and he didn't care if anyone next door could hear him.

"Please," he all but begged, "touch me."

"No," was the reply that managed to make it into the centre of his brain so that he actually understood it.

He looked up at Georg, not understanding.

"Touch yourself," his lover said with a small smile, "I want to just watch you enjoy it."

Bill was feeling more than a little uncoordinated, but he just about managed to unwrap one of his hands from the bed sheets and move it to his cock. The first touch was electric, since his nerves were already singing, and he didn't have a chance to feel self-conscious about being on display as he surrendered to the experience. His cock felt almost raw as his nerves tingled with the vibrations and he groaned low in his throat as he felt the arousal to the tips of his toes.

There was no thought in him except to chase the ultimate goal of release, which he could almost see in his mind's eye as his lids slipped closed and blanked out the real world. It was wonderful and he stroked himself sinking further and further into the heady experience, abandoning anything else.

"Show me how much you like it, Bill," Georg's voice drifted into his world of sensation.

He whimpered in response, spreading his legs wider and moving his hand faster. His orgasm was building inside, the heat and tightness of arousal filling him and demanding release, and he reached for it desperately. He wanted to come, he needed to and he fisted his cock fast, pushing himself on. When his body exploded it made him yell in shock, because it was as if he'd flipped a switch and it took him by surprise. His orgasm had been building, but it had not been quite there and yet suddenly he was there and he was out of control and bucking and shuddering and falling apart from the inside.

"God, Bill," Georg told him even as he writhed, "you have no idea how good you look."

At that moment Bill couldn't have cared less what he looked like, all he knew was that every muscle in his body seemed to be on fire and in spasm at the same time and the damn toy was still buzzing in his arse. He couldn't get away and it was finally too much.

"Turn it off," he was begging now, "please, turn it off."

The vibrations went down one notch instantly and then another and then another before finally going off and it occurred to part of his brain what had sent him over the edge. Georg had turned the toy up another level, but he'd been too far gone to realise it. Now he was just glad it was gone as he slowly tried to relax back onto the bed.

His muscles were still jolting in fits and starts and, now that it was no longer moving, he could feel his arse clamping down and then releasing the hard toy. It had been quite incredible and it took a long time for his body to stop feeling the aftershocks.

"I don't think I've ever seen you quite so strung out," Georg said and he opened his eyes to see his lover leaning over him. "What would you do if I turned it on again?"

Bill whimpered quietly, but he didn't tell Georg not to; he might be over stimulated, but he wasn't done in yet. Georg smiled down at him.

"You'd take it too, wouldn't you," Georg said, sounding slightly amazed, "oh, Bill, you're really something else."

He moaned a little as he felt Georg pulling on the chord of the toy in his arse and couldn't help sighing as it slipped free.

"We have lots of other things to try," Georg said, holding up the toy and putting it to one side; "maybe we'll come back to this later."

Bill just watched; his voice was lost somewhere for now and he felt somewhat boneless. He was at Georg's mercy and, when his lover showed off a long, thick glass dildo, he knew his arse was really going to ache later, but he didn't care. He just smiled like the cat with the cream and waited for the next bowl; he could take whatever Georg could dish out.

====

Bill hummed in satisfaction as Georg pulled the slim, blue vibrator out of his arse; that had been so good ... again. He had no idea how long his lover had been playing with him this time, but his nerves were buzzing wonderfully as he came down from yet another high.

"Okay, that's it," Georg said, crawling up the bed and collapsing in a heap, "I give up; you do have an infinite capacity for sex. I didn't think six orgasms were physically possible."

With a supreme effort, Bill rolled onto his side and smiled; if he hadn't felt so sleepy he would have pointed out that they hadn't all been real orgasms even though they had felt good, but as it was he yawned instead.

"Any time you want to try again, I'm game," he said and reached over to run a finger down Georg's chest.

Georg laughed and pushed his finger away.

"That tickles," his lover said and leant forward to give him a quick peck on the nose. "I think we need to enter you in the Guinness Book of World Records."

"I can just see the look on the PR people's face if you do," Bill said as his eyes drifted shut; "they'd have a cow."

There was another laugh at that, but he was drifting off so he wasn't paying much attention.

"Okay, you deserve the nap," he heard Georg say; "I'll order us some food."

"Pizza," he just about managed to articulate the word.

"Of course," was the reply.

He was almost completely gone in under a minute.

"Bloody hell, the batteries are flat," he heard Georg say in what sounded like an amazed tone and he settled into sleep with a smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
